1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic circuits and, in particular, to phase locked loop and delay locked loop circuits used in electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer and commercial electronics must meet FCC electromagnetic emissions standards. PLL circuits, like other electronic circuits, also generate electromagnetic emissions that must meet FCC standards. In some existing systems, this is accomplished by adding expensive and heavy shielding. In other existing systems, it is accomplished by implementing a digital spread spectrum technique where a clock signal has its frequency modulated in a controlled manner around a center frequency. As noted above, the shielding technique is expensive and physically heavy. On the other hand, the digital spread spectrum technique is rigid as it involves setting counters (or dividers) to one set of predetermined values, and changing the counter settings to a second set of predetermined values to achieve a predetermined frequency modulation.
Another existing system, uses analog spread spectrum modulation of currents. There are a number of disadvantages of using current modulation. One, it is difficult to generate a triangular waveform with current modulation. Second, the output of the current modulation is a current which is not the most desirable parameter with which to control a voltage controlled oscillator.
The present invention addresses this and other disadvantages of existing current reference circuits.